Love speaks louder than words
by doc boy
Summary: He can't bare the fact that she's gone... he promised himself that he will make sure she did not die in vain and he's going to keep that promise no matter what... no matter what... An Omnitrix movie alternate ending Please R&R... Thank you...


Love speaks louder than words

I do no not own Ben 10

Ben has always thought he hated his cousin. She thought so too. But in recent weeks he started realize he actually cared for her… he actually started to think he was developing feelings for her… he thought he was in love with her. He really was in love with her… he thought he would be willing to sacrifice everything in the universe for her… little did he know that Gwen felt the exact same way…

While searching Azmuth's layer on Xeon Ben and Gwen were unexcitingly attacked by wild vines

"Wild vines!" yelled Ben and began to shoot with his laser cannon trying to protect himself from the monstrous creatures. In a moment of distraction a wild vine was coming at him and was about to swallow him. Before he could react Gwen pushed him out of the way making the wild vine take her instead

When he saw Gwen was in trouble he said

"Goin' hero!"

Myax tried to stop him by telling him the self-destruct will accelerate but the only response she got from him was

"I DON'T CARE!" he was ever so desperate to save the cousin he loves and he doesn't care if it means killing everyone else or even himself. He turned into four arms and tried to grab to the vine that took his beloved cousin. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time and the vines took her away. He tried to open the hatch but even with four arm's strength he wasn't able to do so. He tried breaking it open but to no avail. Tetrax tried to stop him

"It's too late. She's gone"

"No! I've got to save her!" yelled Ben as he continued to try and break open the hatch but Tetrax grabbed him and said

"There were too many of them. They wouldn't have stopped once they had one of us"

"She sacrificed herself to save me!" said four arms and got up and started to punch the wall of the cave

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! **IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" **Ben stopped punching the wall and was breathing heavily. He dropped to his knees with a grunt, back in his human form

"_It should have been me…"_ he muttered

"_This is all my fault... I shouldn't have let the vines take her. I shouldn't even have found the stupid Omnitrix. That way me, her and grandpa would probably be enjoying a nice day on the beach right now or something… I always used to fight with her… even though I couldn't express it I always did care for her… from the moment I saw her… I loved her to be honest… more than anything in the world… more than just a cousin… how will I live the rest of my life without her? We belong together… we're a team… I had so many chances to be nice to her... to hang out with her… to express my love for her… a love so great it could overcome anything in the world… I could have apologized to her for being so mean to her all the time… I could never do that now and get her forgiveness… I love her so much… oh this is so unfair and painful…"_ Ben's eyes were twitching and tears started to flow out of them and his palms formed into fists

"_It's too late to confess now… I wish it weren't the case but it is… besides I'm not sure if she even loved me back. More than just a cousin that is... I know I loved her that way, but how will I know if she ever did? That's the thing… I can't know… and that's the most painful thing imaginable…"_

Ben slammed his fist at the ground due to these painful and upsetting thoughts as tears continued to flow out of his eyes but with more power

"_How will I break it to grandpa and her parents?"_

Ben imagined telling to grandpa and the shocked and sad expression on his face. He might hate him for letting him and Gwen down; for letting her die and not saving her… he might get the same response from her parents… even Max wouldn't cry from it then her parents will… and what about his parents? What will they think? This could cripple his relationship with them. Breaking it to his own and Gwen's parents also means he'll have to reveal his secret… that means two shocks at the same time which might be too much… and Gwen… what about Gwen? Wherever she is now watching over him she must be disappointed at him… or even mad for letting her die like that and for activating the self-destruct mechanism…

Ben tightened his fists and his eyes twitched harder as the tears started to pour out of his them harder than ever…

"_I'm sorry Gwen… I'm so, so sorry… I beg your forgiveness for letting you die… I promise you Gwen… I'll make sure you didn't die in vain and I'll make sure that you didn't die for nothing and that the watch will be deactivated even if it's the last thing I do… you have my word on that and I'll keep it even if it means I'll having to die doing so… wherever you are now I want you to know that I love you with all my heart… more than just a cousin…I will always love you and I will never stop no matter what…"_

Ben lifted his head and looked at the hole he made in the wall with his eyes still soaked with tears

"_No matter what…"_

Ben got up and he along with Tetrax and Myax have continued to look for Azmuth. Once they found his door he refused to let them in

Still in great pain and anger from what happened to his cousin, Ben glared into the eye piece and said with an angry expression

"Look I don't know why you don't want to help us but my cousin sacrificed her life to stop this thing!"

"That is none of my concern…" was the only response he got

"It is now…" whispered Ben angrily and used to the omnitrix to go cannonbolt. He wasn't going to tolerate this selfishness aside from the pain, anger and sadness he was already feeling which was unbearable

"I've made my cousin a promise! I will deactivate this watch even if it's the last thing I do!" he rolled into a ball and knocked down the door on the first time but knocked down the watch's creator at the same time. As he crawled out of his bio suit it turned he was really a gray matter alien

"You will turn this thing off!" yelled Ben who just turned human

"Why should I bother? This universe is not worth saving; it could use a fresh start"

"Stop the countdown!" yelled Tetrax but before he could get a response the cave shook and hey ran outside to see what was going on

It turned out Vilgax has appeared and wants the Omnitrix and sure enough a battle has begun. Ben couldn't use the watch because it was too dangerous so he had to use a laser cannon. While he was preoccupied with Vilgax's drones two alien like air planes were about to crash into him but before that happened they were engulfed by a blue force field and exploded. Ben turned to look to where he thought the force field had come from

"Could it be?..." he asked with levels of hope so high he didn't even know they could even exist. As the dust cloud cleared a hand appeared which seemed to have belonged to a young girl who was none other than his beloved cousin Gwen Tennyson…. His wish has come true… as soon as he saw she was alright he burst in tears and ran towards her and embraced her into a deep, warm. loving and tight hug. He sobbed onto her shoulder and said

"I'm so glad you're okay…" he smiled as Gwen smiled too and returned the hug

"Don't worry Ben… it's okay… it's okay…"

"_I love you Gwen… I love you so much… more than anything in the world… I will never stop loving you no matter what… I'm sorry I was always mean to you…"_ said Ben and tightened the hug and Gwen did the same

"_He really does care about me… just like I care for him… I don't care for him… I love him…" _Gwen smiled ever so happily at these thoughts and words

"_I love you too Ben… I love you too… more than anything in the world… I will never stop loving you no matter what… you have my word on that… and don't worry I forgive you and I'm also sorry for always being mean to you…"_

Ben sighed with happiness and said

"_I'm glad… and it's okay by the way I forgive you too…"_ they both smiled due to his remark and separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Ben saw Gwen's cheeks were wet. He reached his finger and whipped the tears from them as their lips grew closer and closer until they made that most blissful and divine contact imaginable. It was the best kiss in the world… as if two secret and unknown deeply in love lovers found each other and the love they shared for one another has been expressed for the first time… it was the best feeling in the world… they felt their chests expand with infinite life long and ultimate happiness which was flawless and perfect… they knew they were meant for each other and their relationship will stay like that no matter what…. Their tongues danced in each other mouths as Ben put his arms around his cousin's neck as she did the same… he never knew her hair smelled so wonderful and she never knew being in his arms was so delightfully pleasant and relaxing… they didn't know that such a moment they could share together could be and would be so wonderful… it was so wonderful, so pleasant, so divine and so perfect that it cannot be put into words… they knew they were meant for each other and they couldn't be happier about it… they knew that once they survived this battle they would return to Earth as an even happier couple and would eventually grow into a married couple and would have a beautiful girl named Lily and the best lives and job they could ever ask for… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
